tears are flowing down!-challenge of daya's girl
by dareya's lover aka charvi
Summary: please read through..challenge of daya's girl..I hope u people like it...


**Hello, I am charvi out her..and here's the story for Daya's Girl..hope u like it di..**

 **Tears are flowing down!**

 _We sat in the car with full of excitement in our hearts..we were driving off to jaipur..yes my birthplace..but we never thought that we will come across such incidents their..._

 _We checked in the hotel named Marriott..it was so lavish I just loved it...we took a little nap before getting ready for the wedding we had come their for...I got dressed quickly..and we attended the marriage...the next day we were off to see jaipur..._

 _The moments spent their were so exciting that I almost forgot that everyone in the world is not so happy as I am...I went to see the royal palace and for a horse ride...we also shopped ..i got a rajasthani styled bag for my sister..who was striving hard for IIT.. the very next day we went to Chokhidhani...the shimmering lights glittered in the moonlight there..everything looked so natural...we had delicious rajasthani food..camel riding was also very exciting..we had put on mehandi..and there were several astrologers predicting future and several people were even standing in long ques to know what is going to happen in their future..i laughed at this...how can a totally unknown man predict your future...the very next day we had to leave for delhi.._

 _I had to get up early to go to school also..just then my dad had to meet his friend..3 of them..yes three of them..i was totally mad at him for doing that..i needed to get up early..that meant i also had to sleep early..after meeting his third friend the driver drove off to some other place...I was totally exhausted..I was totally irritated and annoyed at him for doing that...as we entered the gates of that unknown place huge parks on the right side of the road greeted us..for a second, I was happy..maybe it was some type of a club where we could do bowling and play games, or was it a lavish restaurant?..but as we entered there sand flew here and there..as I put my foot out of the car...lots of dust and sand greeted me..I coughed..then we walked into an alley..it looked like a village somehow..i was really annoyed..and was taunting my father all the way there..there I saw a huge door their...i shook my head to my father..he said.."beta andar ek baar jaa kar to dekho..agar tumhein achha nahi lage to mein tumhe aaj ke baad kabhi tumhaare marzi ke bina kaheen nahi laaunga.." .."Ya ok dad" I said..but as I entered the door what I SAW WAS TOTALLY SURPRISING.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lots of kids there were lot and lots of kids their..that place was full of kids...I wondered what was so special in them..I realised that that place was a NGO..I wondered what was so special in them..they were poor ..there clothes were shabby..and their hair was not made properly...but I GOT startled as I saw some kids totally weary, so thin that I could count their ribs just by seeing them..tears formed in the corners of my eyes..i hid my eyes with my hand...some kids were mentally the worse thing was that some even had cancer..not knowing that this brutual and cruel world will not give them the opputurnity to live anymore...to grow up as succesfull men and women.._

 _i was totally moved by this sight...anemia infected kids looked so thin, so dull..so weak...it was their age to play..but god hadn't given them the energy to live their life fully..they looked up to me..to their new visitor...some boys and girls also started shouting "didi..didi" i WAS delighted..after some time..when I had adjusted with the atmosphere there..I eyed some infants..they were challenged...either mentally or physically..some women tried to help them and control their crying but they wouldn't stop..MY eyes were filled with tears..they were so...i am sorry i could not find proper words to that sight...they were so so "baichaan" they were like crying in pain...i LOoked at the other direction there..i heaved a sigh as i saw the other having a class...their teachers were calling them one by one to share a story..to tell a joke...some kids had such funny jokes and stories that I laughed at them..till a small little fragile girl came their.._

 _"ab mein bataaoongi mera sapna" she said to the teacher.."kaho beta" the teacher willingly accepted.._

 _"mera sapna thha..ki ek din mummy papa aaye aur mujhe apne saath..apne ghar mein le jaayein..mujhse khoob pyaar karein..aur mujhe school bheje..aur mujhe khoob saari chocolates dein khaane ke liye..she stopped for breath..mujhe bhi un bachon ki tarah lucky banna hai kinke paas mumma aur papa hain...jai hind! she raised her hand and said with excitement.."._

 _"wao!" the teacher and the kids exclaimed with excitement..before the next boy came with one of his jokes...it was just a child's imagination..but those tender words touched my heart..so friends.._

 _ **We people are really really very lucky to have such beautiful parents who care for us so much and always are their to offer a helping hand to us..as we grow we**_ _ **sometimes get annoyed at our parents..but remember when you were a kid after you asked the same question a hundred times..they would put a loving pat on your back and tell the answer again and again...**_

 _ **everyone is not soo lucky to have parents, we are also very lucky that we are physically or mentally challenged..and also have the acces to the internet...besides everyone has not enough money for laptops, smartphones pr PC's..."**_

 ** _"Your parents may not be perfect but they are most precious gift that god has given you"_**

 _All the kids were so happy..no matter what...they cleaned the pace themselves where they were going to sit and eat..._

 ** _"Always gift the gift of respect to your servants..they are doing it all just for you..stop ordering them and respect them"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _I almost forgot about my school the next day and was lost in my thoughts when i got the news that we are leaving, we donated a handsome sum of money, i hoped that the organizers would put that in the best use for getting medicines, clothes and proper hygeinic food for the kids there..as I sat in the car..I realized that money and lavish places are not everything..a man can get all he wants from money but he could get happiness only by doing something for the other person...as the engine started and we drove off..i realized that this incident had changed me ..i was more gentle...lavish things weren't everything for me...as I end this story..I hope that it brought a smile on your face..and hope that it would also change you a bit..._

 ** _Love your parents you are so busy growing up that you forget that they are also growing old.._**

 _..._

 _signing off..your's dareya's lovers..._

 _PS: i don't know whether this tory was up to the mark..but after the challenge was posted i only understood that we had to write and inspirational story so..here is an os..i hope my friends liked it...please review..and tell me...how it was..i really want to know..._


End file.
